La Casa del Árbol
by H Koutalidou Aligizaki
Summary: Takuya Kanbara era muy conocido por hacer cosas extravagantes y raras. Algunas veces, era algo tan simple como usar esas grandes gafas día a día que acostumbraba a tener desde que tenía memoria. Shounen Ai. Takouji. Fluff.


**La Casa Del Árbol.**

HOOOOLA A TODOS *W* Sé que tengo mucho tiempo sin postear fics o actualizar pero...he estado ocupado, MUY OCUPADO *silencio sepulcral* si si lo sé, nadie me lee -.- xDDD. Ok, ahora, hablando de este fic, estuve de paseo en una Universidad de mi ciudad que tiene un bosquecito, y de inmediatamente me llegó esta loca idea puesto que había una casa construída en uno de los árboles y BOAH LA... Otro fic, uno muy fluff por cierto, y que mejor que otro Takouji para aliviar las penas, ¿no? n.n xDDDDDDDDDDD.

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS.-**

*se abre el telón*

H: Takuya y Kouji...

Takuya & Kouji: Nosotros.

H: Hola chicoooooooos *.* Oh, no me pertenecen a mí, en absoluto n_nU

Takuya & Kouji: Le pertenecemos a Toei Animation y a Akiyoshi Hongo

H: Si fueran míos...el programa no lo hubieran pasado por Tv, sencillamente n.n xDDDDDDDDDDDD

Takuya: Al fin vuelves H-Chan owo

H: Lo sé lo sé n.n te he echado de menos Taku-chan u.u

Takuya: n_n

H: ¿Me extrañaste Kouji? ¬w¬

Kouji: *silencio matador*

H: Que lindura eres, Mary Poppins ¬w¬

Kouji: ¬¬'''

Takuya: Ya basta ñ_ñ

*se cierra el telón*

* * *

Takuya era muy conocido por hacer cosas extravagantes y raras. Algunas veces, era algo tan simple como usar esas grandes gafas día a día que acostumbraba a tener desde que tenía memoria. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, hacía algo profundamente ritualista y sentimental que no se atrevía a decir a nadie. Una de esas cosas era una casa del árbol que había construído en una pequeña parte de un bosque que limitaba con el patio trasero de su casa. El muchacho nunca dejó a nadie entrar a su casa del árbol, pero éste lugar representaba una gran parte de su infancia.

Cuando se mudó a ese lujoso barrio conocido como Shibuya, todavía era muy joven. No tenía amigos ni familiares allí, y el chico, junto con su pequeño hermano, Shinya, eran la única razón que sus padres tenían para volver a empezar de nuevo. La decisión de sus progenitores le había molestado en exceso. Joven e ingenuo, Takuya Kanbara no soportaba pasar más de dos horas en su casa, siempre se escapaba a otros lugares solamente a observar, para no sentirse tan encerrado. Fue en una de sus pequeñas escapadas que descubrió aquel bosque cerca de su casa, así que se propuso la construcción de una casa del árbol en aquel lugar, donde nadie la vería.

Cuando estuvo lista, cada vez que el moreno se molestaba o tenía un mal día terminaba encerrado en su casa del árbol, eso sí, siempre le acompañaba en esas visitas un gran marcador negro con el que escribía sus quejas o secretos en aquella madera contrachapada. Incluso, cuando consiguió amigos y creció, el chico todavía seguía haciendo lo mismo cada vez que algo pasaba o se sentía cohibido. No era para nada una cuestión de querer escapar de su hogar y alejarse de sus seres queridos, solamente se trataba de un extraño ritual que utilizaba para tratar de sentirse mejor. Triste era igual a Casa del Árbol, era simple matemática para el.

Después de aquella gran aventura que vivió con los otros chicos en el mundo digital, nunca pensó el tener que oír unos meses después, una de las noticias más sorpresivas de su vida. Sus padres, junto con Shinya, y, obviamente, él, ,se mudarían de Shibuya para irse a Estados Unidos en unos pocos meses, debido al ascenso de su madre en la empresa que trabajaba. El chico estaba muy enojado…e indeciso, aquel país desde que tenía memoria le parecía muy interesante y un lugar genial para **visitar**, pero el no quería **mudarse** y tener que volver a hacer una nueva vida, volver a empezar otra vez sus rituales y cosas especiales para seguir teniendo sus pies en la tierra (puesto que el chico no era exactamente la perfecta definición de una persona realista,), todo eso le molestaba. El ya tenía su vida completamente planeada. Todos sus sueños, esperanzas y amigos estaban allí, donde lo querían, y se sentía totalmente cómodo. El ex-elegido del fuego no quería moverse de allí y perder todo...de nuevo.

Después de estar dos horas encerrado en su cuarto, claramente distorsionado por la noticia, el jóven de cabello chocolatoso bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina, donde se encontraban sus padres.

"¿Puedo ir a dar un paseo?" Preguntó, sonando un poco serio.

"Claro que puedes hijo, tómate tu tiempo" Su madre respondió, él le regaló una gran sonrisa y como un rayo salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Corría tal cual fugitivo de la ley hacia el bosque y subió aquella escalera antigua que había construído hace tanto tiempo que probablemente era demasiado débil para sostenerlo. Cuando por fin logró entrar, se sentó en aquel suelo de madera y cruzó las piernas, observando todas las cosas que había garabateado en los últimos años. Estuvo a punto de considerar destrozar la casa y llevarse toda la madera con él, hasta que entró en razón y decidió calmarse. Oyó pasos crujiendo que se acercaban cada vez más y se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la cabaña para ver a Kouji a los pies del árbol.

"¿Puedo subir?" Kouji mordió su labio inferior y Takuya miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si la estructura se rompería por el exceso de peso y también nervioso por todos los secretos que había escrito.

"…Supongo" El chico moreno sentía que se iba a desmayar por cada paso que daba el chico de cabellos negros para llegar a la puerta. En silencio, el ex-elegido de la luz se sentó junto al chico de ojos avellanas y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

"¿Qué son todos estos escritos?" preguntó el muchacho de piel pálida con el tono serio y tranquilo que le caracterizaba, mientras pasaba el dedo por un escrito y este se desvanecía.

"Bueno…" comenzó Takuya "Cuando era niño, solía escribir todos mis secretos y quejas aquí con mi marcador permanente, imagino que no tomó mucho llenarla" opinó, sintiéndose inseguro.

"Oh" Minamoto trató de hacer un esfuerzo para leer todas las palabras expuestas en las tablas. Se sentía como si por fin tuviera una imagen clara de la profunda personalidad de Taku, y eso le gustaba mucho. "Wow"

"Sí" El muchacho de piel bronceada miró frenéticamente hacia arriba, con la esperanza de que Kouji no viera aquel secreto copiado grande y claro en el techo de la pequeña cabaña.

"Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras tantos secretos" El muchacho de cabellos largos puso lentamente su mano sobre la de Takuya y de inmediato este último sintió un rayo de luz disparado por sus venas. Era un simple gesto, pero el contacto humano, especialmente, el del otro chico, lo volvía loco.

"Lo siento, probablemente ya debo parecer una gran lata de salsa de tomate salvaje en este momento" Kanbara quitó su mano delicadamente y agarró una de las tablas del suelo que estaba en mal estado.

"No. Creo que es….lindo" El chico de ojos azules se sonrojó antes de continuar "Que tengas una personalidad. No puedes decir eso de mucha gente" Minamoto volvió a tomar la mano de Takuya, esta vez, un poco más agresivo. El moreno se relajó y se deslizó más cerca del otro chico, pasó su mano por el brazo del chico de la luz y lo recostó en su hombro. "Es sólo que es extraño que nunca nos hayas contado nada acerca de este lugar" dijo Kouji acostumbrándose a estar recostado en el hombro del otro chico.

"Era una especie de lugar privado" El moreno Kanbara dijo antes de ser cortado por los labios de Kouji, chocando contra los suyos. Tomado por sorpresa, trato de acomodarse un poco más, ya que el otro chico se encontraba en una posición incómoda. Cuando se apartaron, el chico Minamoto, ahora recostado en el regazo del chico de cabellos castaños, asentó sus hermosos ojos azúles en el gran secreto escrito en el techo del la pequeña cabaña.

"Probablemente estoy enamorado de Kouji. 02-07-2002" **(1)**

**O W A R I **

**

* * *

**

H: Diganme que me quedó lindo o me apuñalo D:

Takuya: Claro que te quedó muy bien H n_n ¿cierto, Kouji?

Kouji: ...

H: Grrr, maldito , ya vas a ver cuando te deje como la guereja ¬¬

Kouji: ¿Quieres pelea? ¬¬!

H: Oh, claro que si ¬¬'' pedazo de...

Takuya: HEY O_O Ya basta ñ_ñ

H: Lo siento n_nU

Kouji: ...Loco

H: GRRR Ya verás te voy a mataaaarr waaa u.ú.

* * *

(1)= Digimon Frontier se comenzó a emitir en el año 2002, así que, tomé la base de que los chicos pertenecen a ese año n.n

¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó? Deja un **review. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
